Soundless
by Deidara-akito
Summary: Au shouninai Demyx has been a happy kid all his life a laid back and music orientated teen, hanging out with his best friends Axel, Roxas and zexion. But what will happen when his new teacher seems to want to be closer to him. Can he trust and adult witho
1. The start

**our little secret **

**For Kitten-chans competion on DA**

**Au loveless style XD this is shounin-ai pairings XiggyxDemmy akuxroku with hint of zexyxdemyx and rikuxsora**

**summery: Demyx has been a happy kid all his life a laid back and music orientated teen, hanging out with his best friends Axel, Roxas and zexion. But what will happen when his new teacher seems to want to be closer to him. Can he trust and adult without ears?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing  
an: Xiggy has both eyes to start with K.K.  
**

**Chapter one**

**Demyx lay on Roxas bed as his tail wag at 100 beats per second. "You really got them!" he said happily as his cat-tailed friend waved 6 tickets infrount of his face. The blonde haired blue eye boy was his friend Roxas he was a cute kid with small cat ears and a lion like tail. Beside Roxas sat Axel a fiery red head with emerald green eyes and small teardrop shaped marks under his eyes. Axel was adored by many girls mainly due to the wolf like ears and tail and the wild look and attitude he had. But All of Axel's close friends knew his heart belonged to Roxas. Axel was the one who had gotten the tickets... Well Axel's brother Reno had. Reno worked at the stadium and was Abel to get 6 back stage passes so they could meet Dragonforce. A band that Demyx idolised for their amazing guitar solo's. He hadn't even noticed when he had started bouncing with excitement when his silver hair friend Zexion had politely asked him to stop. Zexion was a Shy quiet boy. He was extremely smart and had been asked to help tutor Demyx during lesson times. They hit it off quiet quickly seeing Zexion had similar tastes in music as Demyx. Soon Zexion joined Demyx during lunch and breaks and became part of the group. The boy had silver/grey cat tail and ears and was often the one to ask Demyx and his puppylike behaviour to calm down more then enough times. "I can't believe you got back stage passes." Zexion said as he picked his nose out of a book he had been reading. Axel grinned mischievously as he pulled Roxas onto his lap playing with the boy's ear thoughtfully. "Well Reno get offered free tickets all the time but he never has time to go but he heard it was Dragon force and he know how we like them. And how Demyx adores them so the manager said he owed Reno for a long time so got him back stage passes." He smiled as he nipped at one ear playfully which cause Roxas to jump and scowl. Demyx sniggered and muttered to Zexion that Axel was now in the doghouse for a week and sat up. " I got to go now dinner in an hour see yah guys tomorrow at school." he said grinning as he waved before leaving Roxas's house he peaked into Roxas's brothers room to see Sora, Roxas's twin brother and Sora's best friend Riku playing on Sora's Playsation 3. "See yah Sora, Riku!" he said before descending down the stairs and saying farewell to the twins parents and left walking down the street. **

**Demyx pulled his headphones over his head as he walked his tail flicking side to side to the music. It was about a half an hour walk from Roxas to his house at a good pace. Normally he got a bus but the buses never ran on a Sunday so he just walked. Anyway it was sunny so no fear of getting wet or cold. He had to get home soon to help his mother with the dinner. His farther had been away on business for a week, but was coming home today. His dad was a pilot and his mother was a vet. The lower half of their house was a vet practice. He often helped look after the animals to get a bit of spending money and to help out his mum. He carried on walking closing his eyes slightly humming to the song. He turned the corner to his street happy to be home soon when bang he walked into something solid and fell back. He closed his eyes waiting for the fall when sudden he felt his body against something warm. His ear twitch as he looked up his aqua eyes meeting two golden ones. His ear twitch as he noticed the other guy had a long scar on his left cheek. And a bright blush raised on his cheek as he noticed how perfect he fitted against the guy. Or how the guy had no ears. "I'm so sorry." He said after pulling a headphone out. The man smiled at him his gold eye twinkling. His black hair (which was streaked with grey) pulled back into a ponytail. "No problem little dude." He grinned. Demyx smiled at this, the man who had to be over 30 spoke as if he was a 16-year-old like him. "The names Xigbar kiddo." the man said as his arms loosen round Demyx's waist and let him go, causing Demyx to shiver from the lost warmth the man had given him. "I'll be seeing you around. Be a good boy now." He said winking as he walked past his long black scarf gliding behind him. Demyx watched as the man vanished around the cornier. He shook his head hissing. 'Bad Demyx! He got to be three times your age!' he said as he broke into a run heading to the house. He pulled the door open before zooming inside of it slamming it shut. He quickly ran to his room repeating the same process and let his back fall against the cool wood. Slowly sliding onto his ass he panted heavily. "What's going on?" he asked himself as his ears twitched.**

**Dinner had gone well it had been one of his favourites and he was happy that his dad was back safely. All the hype on the TV about plane hijackers and bombs gave him nightmares whenever his farther was flying. It was now ten o'clock and he decided to spend some time online on MSN and forums. He sipped at his coke as he listened to Axel whine about Roxas's punishment for him nipping his ear as he typed something on a forum about going to see Dragonforce. He stopped to type a few things to Axel and checked to the form to find a reply. He smiled and started to read it.**


	2. Dreams

Disclamer: I own nothing!   
Yeah, there was a problem with the last chapter as it seemed to keep cutting off the last bit so the last bit is written in this chapter. Sorry.

Beta: DarkMCat

---------

_Awesome to hear you're coming to the show too! Gonna have to have a shirt with 'FreeShooter' on it so you can spot me. I'm expecting a hello glomp and possibly a kiss :P from you nocturne. Anyway to bed with you! You have school... Luvs yah, FreeShooter xxx_

**Demyx smiled as he typed a quick reply. He and FreeShooter harmlessly flirted over the forums to the point you think they were a couple, but FreeShooter was around 29 to 31 years old. Demyx sighed loudly as he said his goodbyes to the forum and Axel then logged out and headed to bed. Tomorrow would be the start of a new school week, and the start of the era of their new teacher. ****  
**

**Chapter two**

_'Blood's everywhere... It's hot too... Axel?'  
Roxas stepped forward, his heart beating in his throat. Blood was everywhere... Axel's blood was everywhere. He felt dizzy due to the heat from the flames, yet they were low and dieing. Was this Axel's fire? He stepped forward again and his foot slipped on some of the blood, sending him crashing to the floor. He felt his stomach heave. He wanted to be sick as the metallic taste invaded his senses. "Axel?" He sobbed, looking around and feeling dizzy. His ears twitched as he heard something move, and his head snapped to the side as he saw green eyes. "Axel?" he called out, tears filling his eyes. Low growls answered him as the flames parted, revealing a bright red wolf. Roxas felt his body tense in fear as the wolf's jaws opened with a sharp snarl. He closed his eyes shaking. "Axel..." he whimpered as the wolf padded forward, but then took a step towards an alley. It stopped to look at Roxas as if to tell him to follow. Roxas pulled himself to his feet, numbly following the wolf. He was no longer controlling his body as he followed the creature that could snap his body in two with one bite. He followed the creature for what seemed like a lifetime, until the wolf stopped at a mouth of another alley and burst into flames before his eyes, causing him to cover his face with his hands as some sort of weak shield. "Axel?" He whimpered out as he lowered his arms to see his beloved red head leant against a wall, eyes half closed with blood pooled around his body. His eyes widened at how pale Axel was. His mouth lost all control of words as he gazed at the blood still running from masses of wounds on Axel's body. Tears streamed down the blonde boys face at the lifeless green eyes that should have been shining with love and mischief. "Ax...el?" he asked, but no response came from the wolfen eared boy. _

**"AXEL!" Roxas screamed as he sat up in bed. He looked round having a small panic attack about not being in his room, till he relaxed when he realized he was in Axel's room. 'Wait Axel? Where is Axel?!' He panicked again, jumping from the bed but the silk-like covers wrapped evilly round his legs, causing him to fall to the ground with a sickeningly loud crash. Tears filled his eyes from the pain. Pain from the fall. Pain from the dream. Pain from not knowing where Axel was. "Axel?" he sobbed slightly, shaking like mad as he tried to get up, kicking his leg free from that evil black, red trimmed sheet. He pulled himself onto his feet as the door creaked open. He spun wildly to face in it's direction, eyes wide, and he panting like a wild stallion that had been cornered in a pen. The door opened revealing Axel. Axel wearing the uniform. Axel's skin was perfectly flawless. Axel whose hair was slightly damp and less spiky with a towel round his shoulders. Axel who looked highly confused. "Axel!" Roxas sobbed as he rushed towards the taller boy, clinging to the red hair and shaking violently. **

**"Hey Roxy what happened?" Axel asked, confused, only to be answered by a loud sob. "Roxas? What's wrong, why are you crying?" He said as he wrapped his arms round the blonde, holding him close, kneeling slightly for a more comfortable position as he let Roxas listen to his heart to help calm the blonde down. Silence filled the room for several long minutes till Axel broke it. **

**"You've had another bad dream i take it?" he said softly. Only to be answered by a nod.**

**"Blood was everywhere Axel...Your blood..." Roxas started. " It was hot too, I… I felt ill. Then that red wolf appeared… He led me to you… But it was too la-!" Roxas was cut off by a pair of warm lips. Roxas melted into Axel's kiss, enjoying the taste of campfire marshmallows and sea salt ice-cream. His favorite food was sea salt ice-cream after all, purely for the fact it tasted like Axel. Axel then broke the kiss and lazily wiped some of Roxas' tears away with his thumb. "Roxas… You're my sacrifice... I will never leave you unless you want me too." he muttered softly, stroking the blonde mop of hair. "Now come on... Lets get ready." He smiled sweetly. "I'll make breakfast while you get ready okay?" he said before giving Roxas a short kiss and heading out the door. Roxas stared at the spot were Axel had stood just moments before. "But Axel... What if you're not given the choice about leaving..." he whispered to the red heads room.**

Roxas stepped down the stairs and into the kitchen, rubbing his forehead from where he had fallen over. He sniffed the smell of bacon, sausage, eggs and coffee filled his senses as he looked over to see Axel at the stove, his wolf tail flicking slightly. Reno was sat at the table, reading a newspaper, a mug of coffee in one hand (supposedly the source of the smell) and a cigarette held between his lips. "Hey." Roxas spoke softly, so the two noticed his arrival. Axel turned smiling but worry lit his eyes at the red bump on Roxas' forehead. Without saying anything, Axel walked over and hugged Roxas before kissing his forehead softly. Roxas' cheeks flared bright red. "A...Axel!" he stuttered. Axel poked his tongue out and went to the stove as Roxas took the seat next to Reno. "Yo." Reno said as he took another sip of coffee and put the paper down. Roxas looked to Reno in concern, the normally bright and cheerful young adult had been under so much stress lately. His eyes had dark rings under them and his hair was duller then normal. The change had happened after Rude, Reno's old and best friend died in a car accident. After that Reno took up smoking to try and take his mind off the pain somewhat. Then Reno had spent a lot of time out at bars drinking, then coming back with bruises and small cuts from fights. But he brightened shortly after due to the help of a blonde haired boy. Reno seemed happy for a long time. But recently... He was the opposite. He rarely slept and his appearance seemed to worsen. He had asked Axel about it last night and the younger of the two brothers had said that Reno's sacrifice Rufus, the same blonde that had brought so much happiness to Reno's life beforehand, after the loss of Rude, had spent a lot of time in hospital. Rufus was of an average build, with light blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. He was not much older then Axel and Roxas, being around 19. The boy had an illness since birth; his heart was weak and so were his lungs. Recently it had been worse for him. The first signs were a couple of months ago when all four were round for a dinner, cooked by Axel, at which Rufus had started coughing. At first they shook it off as Reno's second hand cigarette smoke, that it must of still lingered in the room, and they had opened a window. A few hours later Rufus had excused himself to the bathroom, and when he hadn't returned for a while Reno went to see what the hold up was, merely to find Rufus on the bathroom floor with blood on his hands and the corners of his lips. Reno had rushed Rufus to the hospital that night, panicking that he might lose another best friend. Rufus was released later that week, but he was still under tests now to see what was happening to his body. But that night had taken its toll on Reno. It was as if someone had told him Rufus was dieing, and he inside was breaking down too. He placed the paper down as Axel put plates down in front of the two of them. Roxas' mouth watered as his eyes lusted after the food. Axel's cooking was the food fit for gods to him. No one cooked better then Axel, and as Roxas lifted up a knife and fork, slowly digging in happily, cutting some bacon, he began chewing on the godsend happily, letting his taste buds slip into a heaven only Axel could make for him.

When the three had finished eating, they stood as Reno grabbed his car keys. "Come on, I'll drive you." he said a small smile on his lips. Roxas looked down, almost scared to ask, but he did anyway, thinking he would sound rude if he didn't. "How's Rufus?" he questioned carefully, watching Reno tense for a second. The red head with the ponytail then relaxed slightly. "He's doing well. Doctors think he might of just had the flu or something which didn't help his condition." He smiled. "I'm actually picking him up on the way. I was going to take him out for the day. Take him to see some of the things he missed as a kid." He said as he picked up his wallet and goggles, pulling them over his head to around his neck, then pulled them back up so they held his bangs out of his eyes. Rufus was the child of a large business family called Shinra, they were into energy resources and had home raised Rufus until he was picked to go to blue moon school for a space of two months. But due to the sheltered lifestyle, Rufus missed out on many things a normal kid got to do. Even now at 19 he was still sheltered due to his illness. Only with Reno did he get the experience that normal children got. Soon the three of them were in Reno's car. It wasn't flashy but it got him places without fail. Soon Reno pulled up to the large house and looked to the blonde sitting on the step in a large white jumper and a pair of light coloured jeans. The boy stood and jogged over while reno stepped out of the small black car holding his arms out to embrace the smaller boy in a friendly greeting. "hello Rufie!" he said. "How are you this morning?" he asked as the boy looked up. "I'm okay Reno. Excited about going out with you today!" he said his blonde cat tail flicking happily. Soon Reno and Rufus were in the car and soon were headinging to the school.

"ZEXION!" Demyx called out as he jogged over to his silver haired friend. He stopped hands on his knees as he panted. "Morning Demyx." Zexion replyed as he waited for the mullet head to regain breath. His ears twitched slightly as the blonde boy stood straight. "You didn't sleep well last night i see." he said noting the tiredness in demyx's normally bright eyes. "yeah i had this weird dream last night." Demyx muttered. "Don't laugh?" he asked quickly. Zexion gave him a stern look. "You know i won't laugh at you Demyx." He said half insulted that Demyx would think that lowly of him. Demyx laughed slightly. "of course i should of known sorry Zexy." he said using the gangs pet name for the silvered hair cat eared boy. "i know anyway carry on." zexion said as the two walked side by side toward the school. "Well... It was all black at first till suddenly these two golden eyes were staring at me. he kept saying, my job is to protect the scarifice. Then suddenly there was a blinding light but a pool of darkness was round my feet slowly dragging me into it. I was screaming for someone to help me i even called out for you, axel and roxas. But this hand grabs mine dragging me out of the blackness. He had two golden eyes a scar on his right cheek. He had black hair with white or grey streaks in it... he also had no ears. but he pulled me close holding me tight. He said i'll protect you soundless... then i woke up. Weird huh?" he said as he looked to his friend. Zexion eyes were closed as he taught deeply. "Maybe its a vision of some sort..." Zexion said looking to his friend. Demnyx blinked confused he was about to say something when the bell rung up he blinked realising they just entered the school. "Come on zexy we'll be late." he said as he grabbed his friends arm dragging him to there class.

Axel looked up from his folded arm in which his head had been buried in. He was already irritated his ear were low on his head as it was. Annoying girls, they looked at him with hearts in there eyes sighing and saying about how sexy or hot he was. Sure it was nice at first that people say him as attractive. But his heart belonged to his scarifice. It was there desteny to be together. They both shared the same name. He would never forget the day he was told his name and then met his scarifice that would cause his heart to quicken and for him to lose his breath. He closed his eyes slightly as a small smile made its way onto his lips. _"Axel meet your scarifice together you are Relentless.'_

_'Hello my name is Roxas. I look foreward to being your scarifice.'_

_' I don't like how those girls look at you Axel.'_

_'No i'm not jeleous.' _

_'I love you Axel.'_

**"Morning Axel!" Called a happy demyx as he sat at his desk by Zexion. "morning." The red head grunted out as his eyes flicked over to roxas beside him. The blonde was talking to one of his friend Hayner. Axel smiled as he watched till the door opened. A tall well built man walked in. The guy had black hair streaked with grey/white drawn into a pony tail. He wore a plain white button up shirt and some black trousers. He turned to face the class He had two sharp golden eyes and a large scar on his right cheek. "Hello Kiddo's my name is Mr Amane, but as if i will let you call me that. It way to formal. You guys can call me Xigbar." As soon as he finished a loud crash was heard behind him. All head swung to that direction. Demyx stood there eyes wide his chair falling to the ground had been the source of the loud crash. "You..." was all Demyx could get out. **


End file.
